1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball grid array (BGA) connector, especially to a ball grid array socket having electrical contacts for retaining corresponding solder balls in position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional BGA socket 5 is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) 6. A solder ball 51 is soldered on a tail 52 of the socket 5 in advance and is then soldered on the printed circuit board 6 via an infrared reflow process. The coplanarity of solder balls 51 is a critical factor of soldering quality for the BGA socket 5.
However, when the solder ball 51 is melted and soldered on the tail 52, position of each solder ball 51 is hard to be controlled in one plane after the solder ball 51 is soldered on the tail 52. This coplanarity problem can result in the failure of electrical connection when the socket 5 is soldered to the PCB via the solder ball 51. Furthermore, when the solder ball 51 is soldered to the contact 50, solder wicking is another difficult problem needing to be solved. Solder wicking is a well known problem in the electrical industry. During the soldering process of electrical contacts to printed circuit boards, the molten solder and flux flow up contact tails of the terminals due to the surface tension (i.e., capillary effect) and adversely affect electrical properties of the contact element. Therefore, it is desired to have an improved contact which can guarantee the coplanarity of the solder balls and prevent the unwanted solder wicking.
An object of the present invention is to provide a plurality of contact elements capable of keeping solder balls coplanarity when the solder balls are engaged with the contact elements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plurality of contact elements capable of suppressing solder wicking during a soldering process.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a contact received in an electrical socket for interconnecting an integrated circuit (IC) package with a printed circuit board (PCB), comprises a contact portion for electrically connecting with a pin of the IC package, a location portion for interferentially engaging with insulative housing of the electrical socket, and a tail portion has a plurality of clip arms. Wherein when a solder block is inserted into the tail portion, the clip arms can deflect and whereby secure the solder block in a predetermined position in the tail portion.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: